There are numerous situations where a person needs or desires to carry a concealed weapon. To safely carry such a weapon, normally a pistol if a firearm is the weapon of choice, shoulder holsters, belt holsters and so forth have been used for a long time. Such devices require planning and take time to properly put on and adjust. There have been no devices which are part of the weapon which permit a concealed carry. Of course one can always place the weapon in a pocket but this entails fumbling for the weapon in an emergency.
Putting a device on a pistol raises concerns about significantly increasing the weight, bulk, and balance of such a modified weapon. The object of the present invention is to design a clip suitable for semiautomatic pistols which permits it to be carried concealed without effecting the weight, bulk, or balance of the weapon more than a trivial amount.